Cookies Baking (Shepard style)
by mitimai
Summary: Since they're going to visit Kaidan at the hospital, the Shepards thought they better brought a gift. Amala tried to bake cookies and Butterfly was her assistant. What would possibly go wrong?


I'm in the mood of baking, and then BANG! The idea hit me again. (My teacher warned me about being a creative, but I couldn't change myself.) By the way, I don't put this in "Butterfly's dream" because I think it's a bit out of place. Anyway, this snapshot didn't pass the beta. Sorry for grammar error.

**Summary:** Since they're going to visit Kaidan at the hospital, the Shepards thought they better brought a gift. Amala tried to bake cookies and Butterfly was her assistant. What would possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Cookies baking (Shepard style)**

* * *

"First; combine both types of flour in a large blow." Shepard read the cooking manual carefully. Traynor said it was simple cookies recipe, but she didn't want to risk.

"But... should we measure them first?" From another side of counter, Butterfly protested, worrying.

They didn't have every ingredient the recipe required, however. The girl didn't even sure what eggs they had and didn't dare to ask. And well, does baking soda usual flammable?

"Oh, you're right!" The mother agreed. She scooped the flour from the blow. Alas, they were mixed together already.

"My fault. I think I warned you too late." Butterfly sighed dramatically. "Now we can't tell them apart."

Ouch, that's hurt!

"Like mother, like daughter," Joker chuckled via the comm.

Shepard made funny noise. "Whatsoever... Flour is flour. Let's continue. Umm, where's baking powder?"

"Are you sure it safe?" Butterfly stared the can of baking powder suspecting. She thought she heard strange noise from it.

"It's perfectly safe, B." The Commander shook the can playfully. She added other dry ingredients into the blow and then set it aside, just as the manual suggested.

"Now, mix cream butter and both types of sugar together with stand mixer." This time, she didn't forget to measure them. "Using low speed - for around five minutes or until mixture is very pale."

Her finger clicked on first button. The mixer did its job perfectly.

They waited for five minutes. Neither of them sure if the batter was ready, but Shepard added eggs anyway.

"Two eggs, right?" The Commander added two eggs into the mixer.

"Wait! One egg at a time, mommy." The girl was more patient than her mother. She read the manual through before began baking.

"Hah, really?" It's too late. Those eggs were in the mixer already, but didn't bland in. The yolks were obviously separated from cream butter.

The Shepards exchanged their glare.

"Were they room temperature?" Butterfly asked. The ingredients wouldn't mix easily if their temperature wasn't equal. Amala didn't read the footnote.

"Yeah, they're. I guess." Embarrassing, she poured dry ingredient into the blow.

Something wasn't right. After the dry ingredient mixed with the batter, they started to bubbling. That doesn't look normal.

Alas, Shepard didn't notice. She was busy reading the manual and increased the mixer's speed.

"Mom..!" The whole word couldn't come out. A loud 'whoop' and then an explosive, the Commander was knocked by the force.

Her head hit something and caused her dizziness. It took a while for her to recovery. Her first thought was Butterfly, but the girl was safe. She shielded herself with Biotic barrier in time, it seemed.

Dirtied and exhausted, Amala couldn't stand up. She sat there and cried desperately. "I'm such a terrible mother. I can't even make simple cookies. I-I..."

"Not every mother can kick the Reaper's butt." Butterfly carefully walked through dirty floor to sit down beside her mom. "I love you as you are, mommy. You don't have to change."

But that just made the older Shepard cry harder. "How could you...? You speak like your dad."

"Perhaps it's because we said the true." The young one shrugged.

Yeah, she got that sharp tongue after her mom.

"Riiiiight," Shepard grabbed her daughter. They rolled on the floor as Butterfly squeaked playfully.

"Mommyyyyy, stop! That's gross."

Nimble fingers tickled the girl. She tried helplessly to avoid the assault but it was useless. With tearful eyes, Butterfly laughed like mad.

When Shepard stopped, they both exhausted from laughing too much.

"Well, we better clean this mess." Despite what she said, the mother didn't move an inch. She didn't want to let go of Butterfly just yet. Her daughter was covered with batter. Her hair and skin smelled like butter and egg, but Shepard couldn't love her more.

"Agreed." The girl stood up and dragged her mother along. "Come on, mommy. You just bombed a one and only mixer in the ship. You have to fix it or we wouldn't have pancake for tomorrow breakfast."

"Ok, B. But we also need a bath."

They laughed.

Still, Butterfly couldn't help but wonder. "The thing you added into mixer... Was it really baking soda?"

"Come to think about it. It's probably... some kind of chemical." Shepard sniffed the can. The white powder in this can smelled like grenade. She didn't know how baking soda smell like, but it shouldn't smell like the explosive. "Someone must add it in baking powder can for some reason."

"It could be a plank, or simple mistake." The girl presumed.

Shepard didn't exactly care at the moment. "We could discuss it later. Now fetch me a vacuum, soldier."

"Aye, aye ma'am." Like a good marine, Butterfly saluted before grabbed the vacuum.

* * *

In the cockpit, Joker, EDI, Garrus, Wrex and Liara were watching the Shepards from the monitor. Everyone, even the AI smiled.

"Told you. Butterfly can cheer Shepard up." Wrex laughed.

"No one disagree with you." Garrus rolled his eyes. "We all know she is capable."

Liara ignored them. "Can I have that footage, EDI? Butterfly is so cute saluting like that."

"I suppose I can."

The women talked and giggled together. And the men... well, they knew Liara and EDI didn't want to be disrupted.

"But what the hell was in that can?" Garrus wondered.


End file.
